Bloodlust
by Copper's Mama
Summary: an angel/cordy fic, as though she and xander weren't together, and he he wanted her instead of buffy


...

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything Buffy related, except the Series on box set and the original movie on DVD... but other than that, not much ...sigh, if only

...

A/N: my first Angel/Cordelia fic, takes place when Angel comes back in season 3 and Cordy isn't dating Xander. As much as I love Xander ... Angel's better.

Anyway, as always, please read and review. I love getting feedback.

...

**He sniffed the air. He was walking through the forest on the outskirts of Sunnydale, and barely registered the fact that he was naked. He could smell a fire ahead, it was clouding over a smell he'd caught earlier, but right now he was drawn towards the fire. **

**As he made his way to a clearing up ahead, he saw three people, young by the look of them, sitting around the fire.**

**He stepped out of the trees and their eyes locked onto him immediately, but it was a while before they registered what they were seeing. **

**The girls started to giggle, and he felt a surge of anger, but the guy stood up and tossed him one of their blankets. **

**"Hey, man, are you okay? Did someone mug you or something?" he asked him.**

**Angel just nodded, but didn't speak. **

**"Man, that sucks. Hang on, I think I got something you can use."**

**He disappeared into the tent, and Angel eyed the two girls before him. "You shouldn't be out here by yourselves."**

**The girls' humorous expressions quickly turned to cautious, and they scooted closer together.**

**The one on the right was about to speak, but the teen boy coming from the tent cut them off. **

**"Here you go, man, these should work for you until you get home," he said, hanging Angel a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. **

**Angel's anger subsided. He looked at the boy before him with dead, but grateful eyes. "I'll return these," he said, and slipped off into the woods once more, throwing the blanket back out behind him, running as far and as fast as he could away from the scent of the young blood pulsing through their nervous veins. **

**...**

**Fully clothed, his hunger pushed aside after having fed on a stray coyote on his way back into town, Angel once more made his way to the scent that had woken him in the mansion. **

**He recognized it, but he couldn't place it. Parts of his memory were still fuzzy. **

**Walking through town, he kept to the shadows as he saw a few people he recognised. Though he wasn't sure where from. **

**His nose and feet had taken him to a building with loud music coming from inside. Looking up he saw the words 'The Bronze' written on a sign above the door. **

**He was about to walk in when the doorman stopped him. **

**"Hey, man you gotta pay to get in," he said.**

**Angel looked up and was about to protest but the man's eyes shone in recognition. "Oh, Angel, I didn't recognize you. Sorry man, go on in."**

**Angel raised his eyebrows, but thanked the man and walked into the loud club. Apparently he was either liked alot, or had a tab with the doorman. **

**It was hard to discern the scent he wanted from the ones around him. They were all similar. Charged with sexual tension. But his eyes feasted on his target, and all his other senses vanished. The room moved in slow motion as he moved past everyone with lightning speed. **

**Her hair danced around her moving body, he could smell the sweat trickling at the base of her neck. Smiling a wicked grin, he slipped his arms around her waist and felt her body react to him, as though she knew who was holding her. **

**She turned and looked into his eyes, and it took a few moments for shock to register in her warm eyes. **

**"Angel?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Wait, you are Angel right? Not Angelus? 'Cause if you're evil-ey grr guy, then I so have holy water in my pocket," Cordelia warned him. **

**"It's me," was all he said before his lips descended on hers. **

**She kissed him back without thought, as though they'd been doing it forever. Leaning into him, she discovered that her body fit into his perfectly. She was wrapping her arms around his neck when little alarm bells went off inside her head. As much as Angel perked her desire, Queen C was not **_**that **_**kind of girl. **

**"What about Buffy?" she asked him, meeting his glazed eyes. **

**"She killed me," he said, shrugging off the question and captured her lips once more. **

**Again, it was a few moments before Cordelia could think clearly again. "Well, how are you back? If she killed you, I mean? Is it because you're a vamp?"**

**Angel shook his head. "No clue."**

**"So you're back from the dead ... but you're not Angelus. Hey, does anyone else know you're back?"**

**Angel shook his head again, feeling his hunger rise once more.**

**"Wow ... so hang on, you come back from the dead, and the first person you come to see is me? Cool."**

**Angel smiled slightly. **

**"And you and Buffy are definitely over?"**

**Angel answered by kissing her once more, but harder this time. He lifted her in his arms, and the rest of the people around him were oblivious to him as they left The Bronze. **

**The doorman made some obscene joke, but Angel ignored him. **

**As he made his way to the mansion, he could feel Cordelia giggling. **

**She nibbled lightly on his ear. "Yep," she said, sighing.**

**"What?" he asked her.**

**She smiled. "Salty goodness."**

**...**

The End ...

So what did you think? Please read and review!


End file.
